Conociéndonos por Habbo
by FitzGallagher13
Summary: ¿Amor a primera vista? OK ¿Por Habbo? WTF! Tienen curiosidad leanlo! :D es mi primera historia junto con TheLifesSeller :D
1. Jasper aburrido!

**Jasper POV**

Esa mañana me había levantado aburrido, al igual que toda la semana pasada, y la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior…Me desperté a las 10:00 y justo cuando iba a preocuparme por haberme levantado tarde para clases, recordé que era Sábado. Me levante, camine hacia el baño con mi toalla en maño, luego de bañarme y cepillarme comencé a preparar mi desayuno, y luego recordé que tenía 3 hermanos, los cuales por cierto vivían conmigo en nuestro apartamento, y que ademas debían estar aquí, pues no tenían clases hoy. Entonces me pregunté: Donde diablos estarán? , si no están aquí, ni molestándome en mi habitación, y ademas no están haciendo ruido…Habían salido de casa?…Y luego pensé: Y a mi que me importa, mejor así… Tendré la casa para mi solo!

Como tenía la casa para mi solo (según pensaba yo) fui al cuarto de juegos, donde estaban la computadora, el televisor, y la mesa de billar, ya que tenia que revisar mi correo, tenia ya algunas 2 semanas sin revisarlo, pero cuando entre al cuarto de juegos, me lleve una pequeña sorpresa; allí estaban mis hermanos Edward, Emmett y Carlisle de espaldas a mi. Los 3 de espaldas a mi mirando yo no se que rayos en el computador. Al parecer no escucharon cuando entre, pues cuando dije "Hola que hacen?" casi se caen de sus asientos.

Entonces Edward me respondió:

-Estamos chateando por Habbo.

-Habbo…que es eso?-dije yo.

-Es una estupidez, pero es divertida-me respondió Emmett

-Mmmhhhmmm-le dije para que me explicase.

-Es una página en la que creas tu propio avatar, te vistes, andas por un hotel y chateas con personas…

-Ahh-dije yo-Déjenme ver…

Se movieron y me hicieron espacio en el centro…Vi a un pequeño muñequito parecido a Edward, le hice clic encima, y me apareció toda su información, comencé a verlo todo, pero hubo algo que me sorprendió cuando le di a "Amigos".

-Tienes 3,309 amigos!-dije exclamando.

Luego de haber dicho eso, ellos se miraron entre si y luego Edward dijo:

-Lo que pasa es que el parecer alguien escribió un libro que casualmente tiene nuestros mismos nombres… Y eso nos hizo muy populares aquí…ahora muchísimas personas, en su mayoría chicas, nos están agregando…

-Como que "nos"?-le pregunte.

-Carlisle y Emmett también tienen avatares, pero no podemos entrar los 3 al mismo tiempo-Me respondió.

-Y tengo que admitirlo, son divertidos-me dijo Carlisle, mientras que yo lo observaba con un poco de incredulidad.

-Te harás uno Jazzy?-vocifero Emmett.

-Si-dije yo son animo.

-Siiiii, Jazzy se nos unirá- festejo Emmett de manera muy gay!

-Emmett ya te e dicho que dejes de llamarme Jazzy…-dije yo.

Entonces nos pusimos manos a la obra…creamos mi cuenta, mi avatar, y me hicieron una habitación en el hotel…Luego comenzamos a caminar por el hotel buscando algo que hacer, desde que salí de mi habitación, varias personas comenzaron a agregarme diciendo:

-Miren!, es el de Twilight!

Solo pense que rayos es Twilight…

Y asi me pase toda la mañana del Sábado, entre mis hermanos presionándome, las personas persiguiéndome, y mi estomago gruñendo, pues nadie quiso levantarse del computador para preparar el almuerzo.

Horas después, seguíamos conectados, pero esta vez en el usuario de Edward, confirmando con nuestros propios ojos como las chicas lo seguían a cada lugar que el iba. Después de unos 15 minutos observando, Carlisle se levanto de golpe y dijo:

-Si seremos idiotas!

-Ya me lo habían dicho antes-dijo Emmett-pero recuerda me esta vez por que…?

-Porque estamos todos aquí sentados si tenemos cada uno nuestra portátil-dijo Carlisle.

Todos observamos a Carlisle con caras que se debatían entre asombro, incredulidad y felicidad, luego Emmett vocifero:

-A los computadores!-grito el muy idiota, creyéndose super-héroe..

Nos levantamos de los asientos a trompicones y corriendo nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos a buscar las portátiles.

Justo antes de entrar a buscar mi portátil se escucho en todo el apartamento la voz de Edward diciendo:

-Nos reunimos en mi sala!

**Buenos este es nuestro primer capitulo…Los personajes no me pertenecen…la trama si…los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **


	2. Alice

**Alice POV**

Pi-Pi

Pi-Pi

Pi-Pi

Pi-Pi

¡Crash!

-¿Quién fue el IDIOTA que invento los despertadores?- exclame luego de haber roto el mío .

Con mucho esfuerzo logre levantarme de la cama, y es que como ayer había sido Viernes (y no cantare la canción de Rebecca Black…esa imbecil) yo fui a una fiesta, había sido la mejor fiesta y yo fui con mi nuevo vestido rosa…Me veía tan linda!

Me levante y me fui al baño a darme una ducha, luego me vestí y me cepille los dientes…me fui a mi habitación y recogí los restos de mi despertador (RIP).

Tome mi computadora y la encendí, mientras se cargaba me fui a preparar el desayuno, cuando termine me senté y me propuse a entrar a Habbo, Messenger, Twitter y Facebook. Luego de revisar mensajes, menciones y notificaciones me dispuse a pasear por el Habbo Hotel e intentar hacer nuevos amigos, y como todos los días, un gripo de chicas se me acerco y comenzó a hablarme sobre la Saga Twilight, y que mas da, yo les respondí, pues después de saber que, yo, era uno de los personajes, me los leí todos…

Después de mucho dar vueltas en Habbo, recordé que hacia 2 días que no iba de compras, y que mi tarjeta todavía no estaba en números rojos! Así que inmediatamente llame a Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, y le avise que tenía 25 minutos para vestirse y peinarse.

Tardé 10 minutos en arreglarme, 5 en llegar a la casa de Rose y 10 minutos esperándola…porque diablos le di 25 minutos? Luego de llamarla al celular cuando acabaron los 25 minutos, salimos rumbo al Mall, a pasar una tarde digna de una REINA!

Después de muchas vueltas, ropa y mis tarjetas cada vez mas cerca de los números rojos, Rose comenzó a quejarse como una niña de 5 años de que ya le dolían los cayos de los pies que le habían salido hacia 2 días, me dije a mi misma "Alice, recuerda que tienes que dejar de tu dinero para el domingo, que tienes día de Chicas con Laura, Kate, Rosalie y Jessica!". Y solo entonces deje de hacer caminar a Rosalie.

Luego de visitar 2 tiendas mas, llame a 4 guardias, y les pague para que nos ayudaran a llegar a casa con las bolsas y subirlas al apartamento. Después comencé a organizar mi ropa en el armario y a admirar como este se iba llenando cada vez mas, con ropas de diversos colores y de marcas, entre las cuales NINGUNA era de color naranja!

Luego de esto volví a conectarme en el computador como ya era habitual…Después de iniciar las paginas de siempre, entre a Youtube y, con mis headphones a todo volumen, comenzó a sonar el cover de la canción "Walking on Sunshine".

Después de la típica revisión de Facebook, Twitter, Habbo y Hotmail, luego de haber escuchado suficiente música por una noche, llame a un restaurante de lasagna a domicilio, pedí 1 porción, y espere, impacientemente, a que llegase.

Luego de coquetear un poco con el chico del Delivery, pagar, y comer mi cena, me cepille los dientes y me fui a disfrutar de mi profundo sueño, esperando que ningun idiota fuese lo suficientemente VALIENTE como para despertarme.

**ES EL FIN DEL CAPITULO! SII**

**Bueno como siempre debo recordar que…los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer…la trama si! Muajajajaja**

**Dejen Reviews chicas! Se aceptan criticas y si les gusta diganmelo…por que me encanta cuando te gusta!**


	3. Habbo, Apuestas

**JASPER POV**

Diablos…! No puedo respirar…NO RESPIRO! Algo pesado me impide respirar…Alguien AYUDEME Maldita sea! Siiiii…Ahhh, que bien se siente…YA RESPIRO…Me levante rápidamente de la cama y dije:

-Que rayos me paso?

Y luego me encuentro con el grupo de inútiles que se hacen llamar mis hermanos, están todos parados alrededor de mi cama, me quede mirándolos extraño, y les pregunte:

-Tienen ustedes algo que ver con el hecho de que hace pocos minutos no pudiese respirar…?

Los miré uno por uno a la cara y me fijé que Emmett se estaba aguantando la risa, le volví a preguntar:

-Emmett, tienes tu algo que ver con el hecho de que no pudiese respirar…?

-Yo no-me respondió Emmett-Pero quizás alguna parte de mi cuerpo haya sucumbido a los sobornos de Edward…Y quizás es parte sea mi sensual trasero…

A estas alturas de juego yo ya estaba en posición de ataque preparado para lanzarme (algo muy raro en mi) encima de Edward, el cual me miraba con cara de miedo…En instantes después comenzó a correr lejos de mí.

Duré aproximadamente 20 minutos persiguiendo a Edward, 4 minutos descargando mi furia en él, y algunos 15 siendo sujetado por Emmett y Carlisle hasta volver a mi estado de ánimo habitual: EMO MODE…Y es que nadie lograba despertarme un domingo por la mañana tan agresivamente y salía ileso para contarlo…

Y es que estaba tan cansado luego de acostarme ayer, mejor dicho hoy a las 3:30 AM, luego de pasar toda la madrugada en Habbo, pues nos habiamos pasado la tarde y la noche pegados al computador…Fue tan asi que tuvimos que pedir comida a domicilio pues nadie queria prepararla.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Nos reunimos en mi sala!_

_Llegue a mi habitación sofocado por correr, tome rápido mi portátil y en lo que se encendia me acoste encime de la cama para luego iniciar sesion en Habbo._

_Ya en Habbo en mi sala, me dirigí a la sala de Edward y me di cuenta de que los demas ya estaban alli y me pregunte: ¿Cómo diablos habian llegado tan rapido? Despues les dije:_

_-¿Y ahora que hacemos?_

_-Pues hablar de lo sexy que soy!-dijo Emmett como gata en celo y me imagine el tono tan gay que habia usado... Traumatizante._

_-Vamos a recorrer el hotel y a conseguirle mas amigos a Jazz-dijo Edward._

_-Noooooooooo!- Gritó Emmett._

_No le hicimos caso y seguimos nuestro camino…caminamos por el teatro, la piscina, la playa, la discoteca, la cafeteria e incluso la biblioteca…Todo para que mas personas me agregasen a su "lista de amigos"…Y luego de mucho…En realidad MUCHO caminar, logre tener…557 amigos!_

_Despues de caminar por todo el fucking hotel no sabiamos que hacer entonces se me ocurrio preguntarles: _

_-Para que estamos agregando tantos amigos, si no vamos a hablar con ellos?_

_Entonces Edward dijo:_

_-Si, es cierto…!_

_Los demas lo miraron y, como estando en Habbo, no podian poner cara de WTF, entonces dijeron "WTF"; Edward les respondio: _

_-Jasper me dio una idea…No creen que seria divertido tomar de nuestra lista de amigos una persona al azar, y comenzar a hablar con ella...? _


	4. Habbo y Apuestas II

**Hola! perdon por el retraso...Bueno comenzaremos de una vez!**

**Lo de siempre: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero...la trama es mia! :D**

**Esta es la continuacion del capitulo anterior...la cual quedo en un flashback...asi que continuacion del flashback :D y del capitulo!**

_-Siiiiiiii-dijo Emmett...contento con la idea de conocer alguien al azar..._

_-Pues comencemos- dijo Carlisle._

_-Miren...-dijo Edward-creo que seria mejor si cada uno se va a su sala y habla con la persona que conozca, por ahi..._

_-Ok-dije yo._

_-De acuerdo-respondio Carlisle._

_-Yupiiii-dijo Emmett mientras desaparecia de la sala...Algunas veces que ese chico es gay..._

_-Bueno, me retiro-les dije a Carlisle y a Edward...Luego me fui a mi sala._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**EDWARD POV**

Despues de que Carlisle y Jasper se fuesen de mi sala, me dedique a buscar un nombre extraño, para lograr asi ganar la apuesta...

**FLASHBACK**

_-Bueno, me retiro-dijo Jasper para luego salir de la sala..._

_Entonces Carlisle me dijo:_

_-Puedo apostar que, luego de 5 minutos hablando con la persona que elijas, te vas a aburrir..._

_-Claro que no!-le dije-por que lo dices?_

_-Porque siempre escoges a las personas mas aburridas...y creeme, viniendo de mi eso debe significar mucho..._

_-Estas mintiendo...yo no escojo personas aburridas..._

_-Pues demuestralo- dijo Carlisle- te apuesto a que no puedes siquiera hablar con una persona que tenga_ _un nombre divertido._

_-OK-le dije- si yo gano tendras que, en la vida real, andar por toda la Facultad de Medicina unicamente con esos calzoncillos de corazones azules y rojos que tienes..._

_-Esta bien- me respondio- si yo gano, tu correras en taparabos por toda la Facultas de Psicologia diciendo ''Necesito que Jasper cure mi demencia!''_

_-Ok-dije- ve lavando tus calzones..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Comence a ver en mi lista de amigs, nombres como:

DaribellaMamasota

Ameliita

Darlala1854

Carloselduro

Javi146

LolytalamasBonita

Josue97

Pero, el que me llamo la atencion fue "BellyBeerBear"...Pense: "Si Carlisle piensa que ella no es infantil y divertida, es su problema"...Entonces me fije que ella estaba online...y decidi invitarla a venir a mi sala...por el chat le dije:

-Hola...estas ocupada...?

-Si...Bueno, no...-me dijo ella-en realidad si...Bueno que quieres?

-Me gustaria que vinieses a mi sala para asi hablar contigo

-Mmmm...Tienes tantos amigos online y de verdad tuviese que escoger a la persona que en estos momentos esta a punto de levantarse del computador?-me dijo ella.

-Bueno...pues no te pares-le dije-puedes quedarte hablando conmigo

-Bueno...esta bien-dijo ella.

Entonces aparecio en mi sala una chica castaña, vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta verde.

La miré, ella me miró...Después me dijo...:

-Y que es eso tan importante que tenias que hablar con una desconocida...?

-Nada-le respondí-es solo que me retaron a buscar en mi lista de amigos a alguien que tuviese un nombre ridículo, y...

-Y asi comienzas todas tus conversaciones con las chicas?-me dijo

-Mmmmm, bueno la verdad es que...d que quieres hablar?

-Bueno...De música...Qué música te gusta?

-Me gusta Eminem...lo conoces?

-Mmmm, no- me dijo, donde se había metido esta chica?-Qué es Eminem?

-QUÉ!, no sabes que es Eminem?

-Nop.

-Bueno-le dije-si no sabes que es Eminem, entonces que rayos escuchas?

-Mmmmm, me gusta Paramore, Muse, Panic! at the Disco, Coldplay, etc...osea rock alternativo :D

-Quienes diablos son esos a los que mencionaste...existen de verdad esas bandas...?

-QUÉE! No conoces nada de rock...Ni siquiera los Beatles, ó Eagles, ó Queen...Nada?

-Bueno...ahora que lo mencionas-le dije-creo que Jasper escucha algo de eso...pero no me gusta hablar de musica con el...

-Quien es Jasper?-me preguntó.

-Ehh, bueno, es mi hermano...

-Ahh...ya quisiera yo tener hermanos

-Bueno, yo tengo para mí y para regalar...tengo 3...

-Todos hombres?-me preguntó

-Sip, todos hombres...

-Wao...tu mamá en serio quería una niña...

-Eso dice mi papá.

-Entonces, que número eres?

-Número?

-Siiiii...entre tus hermanos bobo... :P

-Ahh...soy el 2do.

-Uhh-dijo ella-y tiene habbo ese tal Jasper_

-Quién? mi hermano?

-No, el mío (notesé el sarcasmo)-escribió.

-Si, si tiene...incluso esta conectado ahorita mismo...Ven, sígueme...


	5. Bella Swan

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...son de Stephenie Meyer...pero la trama si es mia...muajajajaja**

**Bueno aqui va el capitulo**

**Bella POV**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Me levanté como volviendo a la vida de mi cama, y luego de mirar el reloj, y fijarme que este llevaba algunos 25 minutos sonando, me levanté super rápido de la cama, corrí hacia el baño, y repetí la misma rutina de casi todos los días.

Después de mucho correr y pasar 5 minutos llamando a un taxi, logré llegar a el "De como ser mas activo/a" de Harry Potter...Me había inscrito hacía ya una semana porque, a decir verdad, mi amiga Alice me había dicho que yo era demasiado vaga, que por qué no inscribirme, pero a decir verdad, TODO EL MUNDO se ve vago/a junto a la duende! y es que ella se mueve tanto...Y ni pregunten que pasaría si le diesen una bolsa de chocolates, para su cumpleaños...Yo lo intenté...y no salió nada bien...

Pero el punto es que luego de correr, logré llegar a tiempo a la charla...Lo malo es que ese asqueroso de Harry Potter era un maldito estafador que siquiera podía hablar de ser activo...Pues el no era muy activo físicamente que digamos...sino no tendría esa panza cervecera...

A fin de cuentas llegué a mi casa a las 12:30 luego de varias horas de reclamar por mi dinero, y de pasar a comer el almuerzo al darme cuenta que no me lo devolverían...

Y aquí estaba, como casi todos los sábados en la noche, haciendo mi papel de persona sin vida social, me conecté en Habbo...Luego de varias horas conectada, mi estómago me recordó que no había cenado y justo cuando me iba a levantar, apareció un mensaje en mi chat de un tal Edward...quién diablos utiliza un nombre tan normal en Habbo...Osea, quizás el mío fuese un poco exagerado, pero Alice y Rosalie me retaron a usarlo por 3 meses, y aquí me ven...

Volviendo a lo anterior, mientras mi estómago gruñía, el tal Edward me preguntó:

-Hola, estás ocupada?

Diablos! Justo en este momento cuando tengo tanta hambre, aparece este tan oportunamente y me pregunta que si estoy ocupada...QUE SI ESTOY OCUPADA! Que se supone que debo responderle! Bueno le diré la verdad...

-Si...bueno no-le dije con un debate en mi interior-En realidad si...bueno que quieres?-le pregunté ya desesperada.

-Me gustaría que vinieses a mi sala para así hablar contigo...

Diablos! pero ni que oportuno era! Justo en el maldito momento en que voy a ir a comer aparece él! Que no pudo haber venido antes...Idiota.

-Mmmmm...Tienes tantos amigos online y de verdad tuviste que escoger a la persona que en estos momentos está a punto de levantarse del computador?-dije yo.

-Bueno...pues no te pares...-me dijo él.

Ahhhhh- Grité- Por qué ahora!- Diablos! estoy hablando sola...de nuevo.

-Bueno, está bien- le escribí, y luego me aparecí en su sala...

Llegué y, desesperada por no poder levantarme a comer de dije:

-Y qué es tan importante que tenías que hablar con una desconocida?

-Nada-me respondió, y en ese momento estuve tentada a desconectarme y apagar el computador- es solo que me retaron a buscar en mi lista de amigos a alguien que tuviese un nombre rídiculo, y...

En ese momento juto que quise cerrar de golpe el computador e irme a comer...Quién diablos se creía él como para criticar mi nombre de usuario...Bueno, en realidad no tengo porque enojarme, si al final ese nombre lo elegí por una apuesta, pero da lo mismo...Es MI nombre, MI usuario y MI vida, y él no tiene por qué meterse...Ya Bella cálmate-me decía mi lado pacífico, y le hice caso, me calmé y le respondí al tal Edward:

-Y así comienzas todas tus conversaciones con las chicas?

-Mmmmm, bueno, la verdad es que...de qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno, de música-le dije-qué música te gusta...?

-Bueno, me gusta Eminem-me respondió-lo conoces?

-Mmmmm, no-le dije-qué es Eminem?

-QUE!, no sabes que es Eminem!

-Nop

-Bueno, si no sabes que es Eminem, entonces qué rayos escuchas?

-Me gustan Paramore, Muse, Panic! at the Disco, Coldplay, etc...osea rock alternativo...

-Quiénes diablos son esos a los que mencionaste...existen de verdad esas bandas...?-me respondió

Me quedé mirando, incrédula las palabras en la pantalla del ordenador luego escribí apresuradamente:

-QUE!, No conoces nada de rock? Ni siquiera The Beatles ó Eagles ó Queen? NADA!

Por qué diablos habría yo agregado a alguien que no sabe nada de rock a mi lista de amigos...Ohhh...ALICE...Sí, por una apuesta contra una maldita enana, al igual que ese rídiculo nombre tuve que ponerlo por una apuesta con Rosalie...Maldita rubia endemoniada...

Pero volviendo a la realidad...el tal Edward me estaba respondiendo mientras yo me debatía entre decirle que no podíamos ser amigos, o simplemente eliminarlo de mi lista y no volver a hablarle...me dijo:

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que Jasper escucha algo de eso...pero no me gusta hablar de música con él...

-Quién es Jasper?-le pregunté ya fascinada por la oportunidad de poder cambiar de tema...

-Emmm...Bueno, es mi hermano...

-Ahh-dije yo-ya quisiera yo tener hermanos...-No me había tocado ni un mísero primito...NADA...era YO contra el mundo...

-Bueno...yo tengo para mí y para regalar-me respondió- tengo 3...

QUE! Él tiene 3 y yo ni UNO...que mierda! y tendrá alguna hermana...? Quizá pueda hablar con ella...

-Todos hombres?

-Sip...todos hombres-me respondió.

Diablos...estuve tan cerca...al parecer su madre había querido una niña tanto como yo una hermana, pero ninguna de las 2 lo habíamos conseguido...

-Wao-escribí-tu mamá en serio quería una niña...

-Eso dice mi papá

-Entonces, que número eres?

-Número?-Idiota...

-Siiii...entre tus hermanos bobo... :P

-Ahhh...soy el 2do...

-Uhhh...y tiene Habbo ese tal Jasper...?

-Quién mi hermano?-me contestó, y estuve tentada a responderle: "No, el mío, claro que el tuyo!", y así lo hice...

-No, el mío (nótese el sarcasmo)-le respondí...al parecer el ignoro mi falta de cortesía y me respondió:

-Si, si tiene...Incluso está conectado ahora mismo...Ven sígueme-me dijo; le hice caso...


	6. Locas!

**Ok! perdón por la tardanza señorit**** s...lo que pasa es que soy un poco vaga y como quiera tenia muchas cosas que hacer...y sinceramente olvide un poco la historia...que fatal...**

**Bueno...como siempre...Los personajes no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer...la trama es mía...¡AH! les he dicho que esto está inspirado en la vida real? pues si! lo está! JA disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER POV<strong>

Estando en mi sala comencé a buscar en mi lista de amigos a alguien con quien hablar...Pero no tardé mucho ya que alguien se me adelantó...una tal "TheCoquetGirl" me hablo...

-Holiiiiiis...Como estaaaasss?

Me quedé incrédulo viendo hacia la pantalla, luego le respondí:

-Hola, bien y tu...?-como la típica conversación entre 2 desconocidos...

-Muuuuuy BIEN!...-me dijo-...¿Quieres ser mi novio por Habbo?

-¿¡¿QUE?-le escribí; se estaba volviendo loca?-pero si apenas nos conocemos...¿Qué estoy diciendo?...Apenas hemos HABLADO...!

-Ohhhh...Te lo tomas muy enserio...no?-me escribió-yo solo te lo estoy pidiendo para poner celoso a mi antiguo novio, sabes...pero en la vida real...

Oh Diablos...ya había comenzado el confesionario...por qué diablos siempre me hablan como si fuese un psicólogo, ahora me contara porque su novio la dejó...

-...y es que el me dejó por una tal Victoria que conoció aquí...así que estaba pensando en darle una cucharada de su propia medicina-me escribió...yo pensé: "¿Cómo diablos puede escribir tan rápido?"

-Entonces...¿qué crees?-me puso...

-Creo que deberías buscarte otro novio EN LA VIDA REAL, en vez de hacer la misma idiotez que tu novio "Juan" hizo...

-Mi novio no se llama JUAN...Se llama JAMES!

-No que no era tu novio...?-le escribí...

Y aquí estaba yo, hablando con una de esas novias psicópatas que nunca quieren admitir las rupturas...

-Siii...pero...es que-me escribió.

-Sabes que mejor...-me quedé con la frase incompleta porque en ese momento entró Edward a mi sala, junto con una tal BellyBear

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Nada especial-me respondió- es sólo que Bella quería conocerte...

-Hola Bella-escribí-algo más Edward?

-No...nada más; Bueno, si ya no me necesitan aquí, entonces creo que puedo retirarme-escribió Edward.

-NO!-puso Tanya, quien, hasta ahora hablaba...

-Mhmmmhh?-puso Edward

-Ya que ellos 2 van a hablar-escribió Tanya refiriéndose a Bella y a mi-entonces yo podría hablar contigo, no crees?...¿Qué tal si vamos a tu sala?

En ese momento escuché a Edward gritar EN EL APARTAMENTO:

-Voy?

-Si!-le respondí, aliviado por la posibilidad de librarme de esa psicópata.

-Ok-gritó de vuelta al tiempo que aparecía un "OK" escrito por él en respuesta a Tanya en la pantalla del computador...

Luego de ésto Edward y Tanya desaparecieron de la sala y sólo quedamos Bella y yo...

-Bueno...-escribí yo.

-Bueno- escribió ella.

-¿Qué te dijo Edward de mí, que te hizo querer hablar conmigo...?

-Oh...No fue nada malo, sólo me contó acerca de tus gustos musicales, pero que él pensaba que se parecían a los míos...

-Ahh...-dije yo-entonces, debo suponer que te gusta el rock, no?

-Principalmente el alternativo-me respondió.

Al ver que yo no sabía que decirle, ella dijo:

-Sabes, tengo un juego en mente...

-¿Qué clase de juego?

-Bueno...Podríamos decir una banda, y nuestra canción favorita de ella...OK?

-Está bien-le dije-tú comienzas...

-Ok...Paramore, estaría entre Monster y Crush...

-Bien-le dije-así que yéndote por lo seguro no...bueno, yo digo Oasis con Digsy´s Dinner y Slide Away.

-Ok...Neon Trees con Animal y 1983.

-Mmmm...My Chemical Romance con Summertime y Thank you for the Venom.

-Bueno...Panic! At the Disco con Nine in the Afternoon y Ballad of Mona Lisa.

-Ya...Avenged Sevenfold con Afterlife y A Little Piece of Heaven.

-Ok...Fall out Boy, Thank for the Memories y Dance,Dance

-Green Day, Holiday y Basket Case-dije yo

-Avril Lavigne, Sk8er Boi y Complicated-Dijo Bella-Sabes algo viejas, las nuevas son un asco!

-Si-dije yo sonriendole al computador-Bueno...Blink-182 con I Wanna Fuck a Dog in the Ass y Stay Together for the Kids-dijo Jasper.

En ese momento entró Emmett, interrumpiéndonos...y dice:

-Interrumpo algo?

-Estúpida pregunta Emmett, que no estás leyendo la conversación de ahí arriba, pues claro que interrumpes algo...!

-Uh...perdón-dice Emmett...

Luego de unos pocos segundos, al parecer algo en el cerebro de Emmet hace "clic", entonces él vuelve a hablar esta vez diciendo:

-Mmmm...y tu quién eres...?

-Ehh...soy Bella, un gusto conocerte, creo...

-HOLA BELLYBEAR...Como haz estado en todo este tiempo...?

-Emmett?

-Siiii

-Emmett?

-Mmhmmmh

-EMMETT!

-¿Se conocen?-dije yo.

Y, aunque aparecieron 2 "SI" en la pantalla del computador, Emmett no pudo contenerse de vociferar:

-SI, NOS CONOCEMOOOS!

-Ahhh-escribí en el computador-y,¿de donde se conocen?

-Bueno...aunque quizás sea demasiada casualidad-dijo Bella-nos conocemos de aquí, y...

-De la Universidad!-le interrumpió Emmett-no es genial?

-Ajam...-escribí-y, ¿cómo se conocieron...tu estudias ingeniería Bella?

-No...pero en el 1er semestre nos tocó matemáticas juntos.

-Ahhh..y...Emmett...

-Sippp...

-¿Se puede saber porque entras así...tan apresurado...te pasa algo...?

-Si...es que...hay una chica...esa con la que se supone que debía hablar...ME ESTA A-C-O-S-A-N-D-O...!

-¿Cómo se acosa a una persona por Habbo?-preguntó Bella.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea-le respondí.

-Bueno...-dijo Emmett-a mi no me importa si ustedes comprenden o no...solo pensé...que ella no me seguiría sí cambiaba continuamente de sala, y aquí estoy...

-Ahhh...-dijo Bella-pues creo que...

-¿Qué tú crees qué?-escribió Emmett

-Hola Emmy! Te estaba buscando pero no te encontraba, PERO YA TE ENCONTRE...!- escribió una tal "I am better than you".

-Ahhh...hola, de nuevo Jessica...perdón si me fuí pero tenía que venir a hablar con Jasper...-respondió Emmett.

-¿Quién es Jasper?-preguntó Jessica.

-Ahh...perdón, no te lo he presentado...-escribió Emmett.

Después oí a Emmett vociferar en el apartamento:

-VETEEE DE LA SALAAA...TE CONVIENE DESAPARECER ANTES QUE TE ACOSE A TI TAMBIEN!

Entonces, le escribí a Bella por el chat privado:

-Sabes que, creo que continuaremos hablando otro día...Probablemente en persona pues intentaré que Emmett nos presente, pero mientras tanto tengo que irme...Bye...

Y después me desconecté. En eso oí a Carlisle y Edward riendo...así que me levanté y me fuí a la habitación de Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...este es el final del capitulo...dejen REVIEWS!<strong>


	7. Pelea

**HEY! Que tal? Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic...**

**Lo de siempre...: Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía! y esta basada en la vida real ;D Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>

Estaba en mi sala...buscando en mi lista de amigos con quien hablar, pero esta tarea fue interrumpida cuando una tal "LoveMyHair:D" apareció en mi sala...

-¡Hola!-dijo la chica-me llamó "LoveMyHair:D" digo Victoria hahaha-escribió-y tu?

**-**Soy Carlisle :D-dije yo tratando de ser amable-¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Todo bien :) y tu?-dijo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Bien-dije yo.

-Bueno en realidad no estoy "bien bien"-dijo ella de repente.

-¿Porque lo dices?-le pregunté

-Porque...bueno...se supone que no debería decirle esto a un total desconocido xD-escribió ella.

-Perooo...-insistí yo.

-Pero en serio me gustaría hablar de esto con alguien...Es que esto en serio me pone mal D:

-¿Y qué te pasa?

-Es que mi novio me dejó-escribió.

-Pero lo superaras, ya pasará-le dije dándole ánimos.

-Es que NO!-se alteró-ME DEJÓ POR UN MALDITO HOMBRE...SABES LO QUE ES ESO...ME DEJÓ Y SE VOLVIÓ GAY...QUÉ NO LE ERA SUFICIENTE CONMIGO?

-Victoria-le escribí-cálmate por favor-escribí-trata de no romper tu teclado...

-QUÉ ME CALME! QUÉ ME CALME? TU NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE...!

-Victoria...Te digo que debes calmarte-le escribí mientras me imaginaba a una chica furiosa detrás del computador.

Momentos después, cuando Victoria ya estaba "calmada", seguimos hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que un acalorado Edward entró a mi sala...

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Victoria-Mejor dicho, ¿quién eres?

-No te preocupes Victoria...-le escribí-lo conozco...

-Mhmm...y, nos presentas...?-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué hablan como si yo no estuviese aquí?-escribió Edward.

Lo ignoramos…

-Sí, claro …Edward ella es Victoria, una amiga…Victoria, él es Edward, mi hermano…

-¡Hola!-le dijo Victoria a Edward-un gusto conocerte…

Edward no logró responderle a Victoria, porque justo en ese momento, entró a mi sala una tal "TheCoquetGirl" y escribió:

-Eddyyyyy!, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

En ese momento llegó un acalorado Edward e mi habitación en nuestro apartamento real y me dijo:

-¿Cómo diablos me encontró?

-¿Y como quieres que yo sepa?-le respondí apenas sabiendo de que hablaba Ed…

-Tengo que escapar de ella…-me dijo-ME ESTÁ ACOSANDO!

-Recuerdas que tienes que responderle verdad…?-le dije a mi hermano.

Entonces miré a Edward que de repente se había quedado frizado mirando el computador…Mire mi computador para ver si encontraba una pista, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta…

-Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú…-le dije.

Pues en el computador se veía a "TheCoquetGirl" y a Victoria lanzándose insultos de todo tipo y no aptos para ninguna edad…Miré a Edward y el me preguntó:

-¿Intervenimos?

-Creo que sí-le dije-controla a tu loca, yo me asegurare de controlar a la mía.

-Ok, vamos…

Entonces volvimos nuestras miradas al computador…Yo hablé primero diciendo:

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?...Me voy por 2 minutos, y las dejo conociéndose, y ya se están matando…?

-Ya nos conocíamos desde antes, IMBECIL!-me dijo "TheCoquetGirl".

-Tanya!-escribió Edward-tranquilízate…!

-¡Es que, por culpa de esta arpía, ya no tengo novio!

-Por mi culpa?-dijo Victoria-Si fuiste tú quien los presentó!

Quité la vista del computador y volteé hacia donde Edward diciéndole:

-Tengo el ligero presentimiento de aquí pasó algo que nosotros no sabemos….

* * *

><p><strong>OK! ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO! SEAN BUENAS PERSONAS Y DEJEN UN REVIEW…AUNQUE SEA UNA MALAPALABRA O ALGO…SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CHICASOS. :D **


	8. La versión de Tanya

**HOLA! Aquí va otro capitulo...espero que les gusten :D **

**Recordándoles como siempre que los personajes no son míos...son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Diablos...y esta era la hora en que ese par de idiotas todavía no dejaban su discusión. En estos momentos estaba chateando con Tanya por mensajes privados, ósea, consolando a la persona que hace aproximadamente 30 minutos estaba acosándome...

-Pero...es que...¿cómo se atreve a hablarme así? esa perra...

-¡Tanya! Guarda tus insultos para ti misma! Por favor...me podrías decir que pasó entre ustedes 2?

-Bueno...esta bien...

Luego de que ella me dijese eso, llame a Carlisle (en la vida REAL) y le dije que viniese a mi habitación para que así leyese la versión de Tanya conmigo...llegó a mi habitación y trajo su laptop consigo...entonces, comenzamos a leer lo que había escrito Tanya...

-Sucede que hace 6 meses, yo salía con un chico llamado Laurent...lo conocí en la universidad...incluso, yo no sabía que él tenía Habbo hasta que un día lo vi usándolo en su computador...

-¿Y en donde cabe Victoria en esto?-tecleó Carlisle en mi computador.

-Bueno, para ese entonces ella y yo éramos "amigas", bueno...algo mas que conocidas...pero sólo nos conocíamos por Habbo...yo de verdad no sabía que vivíamos tan cerca...Hace 6 meses también ella tenia un novio llamado James...sucedió que un día estábamos hablando ella y yo, hasta que su novio inicio sesión, entró a mi sala y la saludo, luego me saludó a mi...lo integramos a la conversación...casi una hora después mi novio me dijo que se iba a conectar en Habbo, yo le dije que estaba en mi sala para yo presentarle a unos amigos...Los presenté y seguimos hablando...ya cuando nos ibamos a desconectar, el tal James dijo que, si vivíamos tan cerca, que por que no nos conocíamos en la vida real algún día...Y la asquerosa de Victoria le hizo caso...Ese martes nos reunimos en un café los 4 , tuvimos una buena conversación, y acordamos que nos juntaríamos de nuevo...lo que yo no sabía es que mi novio y el estúpido de James ya se estaban juntando sin yo saberlo...Y saben que?...Gracias a que esa maldita los presentó, nuestros novios se volvieron GAYS...Ahora son PAREJA...!

En ese momento mi cara paso a asombro, de asombro a incredulidad y luego comencé a reírme incontrolablemente y luego Carlisle me siguió. Luego me desconecté de Habbo...en serio no quería seguir hablando con ella. Carlisle me dijo entre risas:

-No creo que necesitemos averiguar la versión de Victoria, ya sabemos cual es el problema.

Entonces nos dimos cuenta que Jasper estaba en la puerta...observándonos...entonces nos preguntó:

-¿De qué se reían...?

-¿Sabes?-le respondí-mejor llamemos a Emmett...así les contamos a los 2 juntos.

-Ok-dijo Jasper.

-EMMETT!-grité.

-QUEEE?

-VEN ACÁ!-vociferé nuevamente

-VOOOYYY-me gritó de vuelta

-Auch, mi oído-dijo Carlisle.

Minutos después apareció Emmett en mi habitación...sin su computador...Al parecer todos nos habíamos desconectado ya, y es que, ya era justo! Nos habíamos quedado desde las 9:00 am. hasta las 11:30 pm. CONECTADOS! Y que día ni mas largo había sido este...Entonces Carlisle y yo comenzamos a contarle a Jasper y a Emmett lo que nos había pasado...

-Y luego ella nos dijo que sus NOVIOS-dije yo separando las letras-se habían vuelto pareja!

Luego de eso Emmett estalló en risas y Jasper...Bueno Jasper solo sonrió...Luego Emmett y Jasper también nos contaron lo que les había pasado en el día...que no había sido muy normal que digamos...

A las 0:25, luego de mucho joder de Emmett diciéndonos que tenia hambre como una niñita de 4 años, llamamos a una pizzería 24 horas y pedimos 4 pizzas.

Luego de cenar nos fuimos a acostar, tomando en cuenta que era las 1:00 y hoy, a partir de las 8:00, los 4 teníamos clases.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...esto es todo por ahora... :D seguiré actualizando después... DEJEN REVIEWS! <strong>


	9. Bella y Jasper

**Hola! antes de empezar este capítulo, responderé un review que no pudo responder en inbox xD acá va: **

**Lily cullen: respondiendo tu pregunta...no tengo días fijos para actualizar...así que pendiente ;D, quiero darte gracias por leer y espero que sigas leyendo! Y que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**Bueno! ahora si! **

**Recuerden: Los personajes no son míos! sino de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Rayos...cuando me gradué de la escuela pensé que el martirio había terminado...y cabe decir que me equivoqué, el verdadero martirio es la universidad...

Y, para mejorar mi suerte, hoy era lunes...eran las 6:30 para ser mas específicos...Debía llegar temprano, ya que mi querido y adorado profesor de Matemáticas cerraba su puerta a las 8:00:05 segs...Y ya había llegado 1 vez tarde a clases...

Luego de terminar de desayunar salimos los 4 de camino a la universidad. Llegamos, y nos enfrentamos a lo típico...Las chicas acosándonos y pidiéndonos matrimonio, y los chicos preguntándonos como le hacíamos para tenerlas a todas detrás de nosotros...No; estoy bromeando, no hacían eso...pero muchas chicas se limitaban a comernos con la mirada, y algunas ya se habían atrevido a escribirme su número de teléfono...

Lamentablemente yo tenía una madre a la cual complacer, por ello no podía decir que una cualquiera era mi novia, aunque me hubiese acostado con ella, no podía haber nada entre nosotros...pues sabía que desde le diese garantía a alguna de ellas, alguno de los idiotas de mis hermanos (me refiero a Edward y Carlisle) iría a chismosear...Así que debía esperar a la "indicada"...Pero no crean que era yo quien debía pasar por esto únicamente...mis 3 hermanos también lo estaban sufriendo, esa era la única razón por la cual yo seguía haciéndolo...

Así pasaron los días...Reprobé 2 exámenes, presenté a Jasper y a Bella y volvió a ser viernes...Mañana en la noche saldríamos a un pub así que acordamos (de mala gana) acabar los proyectos el viernes, conectarnos a Habbo el sábado en la mañana, salir el sábado en la noche, conectarnos de nuevo el domingo en la mañana, e ir a visitar a Esme, una chica la cual mis padres y sus padres comprometieron a Carlisle con ella y el pobre no quiere casarse muy pronto, el domingo en la noche.

Bien...viernes en la tarde...en ese momento comencé a maldecir al profesor de Bioquímica por haber dejado este maldito proyecto, pero que va, ya casi lo termino, y luego podré usar el internet...todo por Carlisle, ni siquiera recuerdo como me había convencido de que hiciese mis tareas un VIERNES! (Nota de autor: Es muy recomendable!)

**FLASHBACK**

_-Les propongo algo-dijo Carlisle._

_-¿¡Qué!-dije yo emocionado._

_-Si terminan sus deberes hoy..._

_-Ya suenas como mamá-dijo Edward..._

_-Déjalo terminar-intervino Jasper._

_-Gracias Jasper-dijo Carlisle-lo que les decía es que, si terminan sus deberes el viernes, saldremos a un pub el sábado__..._

_-¿!YA?...¿¡ESO ES TODO?-dije decepcionado-Pero si al pub podemos ir sin __ti__..._

_-__Déjalo terminar, Emmett-dijo Jasper nuevamente._

_-Ok-dije._

_-Entonces, iremos al pub-dijo Carlisle-y yo invitare las bebidas._

_-SIIIIII-dije corriendo por el apartamento._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ok...ya recordé como me convenció...Bueno...continuo haciendo mi trabajo...vale la pena.

**JASPER POV**

Me pasé todo el lunes pensando en esa tal Bella que Emmett había quedado de presentarme...haría que me la presentase esta semana...

Trabajos Prácticos

Tarea

Profesores...

Y ya era martes...Había hablado con Emmett para que llamase a "Bella", y me la presentase...pues, ya era la hora...Emmett la había llamado y habíamos acordado juntarnos en una pequeña cafetería llamada "The Best Hot Coffee" que quedaba cerca de la facultad de Arte de la universidad...Y aquí estaba yo, esperando a que Emmett y Bella llegasen...Luego de 15 minutos de estar esperando entró por la puerta Emmett, seguido de la que supuse que sería Bella, una chica de pelo castaño, no muy alta, delgada...Se sentaron junto a mi...en eso llamé a la camarera, y luego de pedir un croissant, 3 batidos y un pie de manzana (que conste para Emmett) comenzamos a hablar...

-Y...¿Porque querías conocerme?-preguntó Bella.

-Me dabas curiosidad...-le respondí.

-Oh...y que te daba curiosidad...?

-El hecho de que conociste a Emmett por Habbo y no lo calificaste inmediatamente de idiota...Y que aún luego lo conociste en la vida real y no lo calificaste de estúpido...

-¡Hey!-intervino Emmett-estoy aquí, ¿sabías?

-Sí, lo sé.

-No digas eso de Emmett-dijo Bella defendiéndolo, mientras Emmett asentía...-Por más idiota que él pueda ser es tierno y divertido.

-Sí...lo que sea que ella dijo-dijo Emmett.

-Oh...-le dije-ósea que ella te puede decir idiota y yo no...

En eso llegó nuestra comida...

-Salvado por la campana Emmett-pensé.

Luego de ver a Emmett comer, nos dimos cuenta de que había un pequeño silencio incómodo, entonces decidí y le dije a Emmett...:

-Emmett, que tal si nos dejas a Bella y a mí, para que así podamos conversar sin tenerte a tí por medio...

-Ya Jazzy...No tienes que ser tan malo...

-No estoy siendo malo,-le dije-y deja de llamarme Jazzy.

Entonces Emmett se levantó, se despidió de Bella con un abrazo y se fue.

-Bueno-le dije a Bella-ya que se fue, podemos comenzar...

-¿Comenzar el qué...?

-El juego-dije yo.

-¿Qué juego?

-El juego de las 10 preguntas-dije-5 tú y 5 yo...tú comienzas...

-Ok...¿cómo fue tu 1er beso?

-Wow...esa no me la esperaba-le dije-Fue en 7mo grado...con María...no fue muy bueno que digamos, pero fue el 1ero.

-Bien...-me dijo Bella-te toca...

-¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado?

-La verdad-dijo ella riendo-hay una lista muy extensa, pero, lo peor fue cuando le vomité a un chico en la boca...

-¿Cómo?-dije intrigado.

-Ya llevas 2-me respondió-y, pues era mi 1er beso "con lengua", la comida no me había caído muy bien que digamos, pero simplemente pasó.

-Rayos...y yo pensaba que mi beso con María había sido regular; fue excelente con relación al tuyo...

-Sip...No fui muy agradable-dijo ella con cara de asco...-Me toca...!

-Mmhmhm.

-¿Cómo te definirías a ti mismo?...en lo que a personalidad se refiere, claro.

-Soy algo así como tranquilo...pasivo, no me gustan los problemas, me enfado difícilmente y casi nunca lo hago...pero las pocas veces que no estoy de buen humor, dicen que no es recomendable molestarme-le respondí.

-Bien...creo que te toca...

-Así que...¿qué estudias?

-Publicidad...esa estuvo algo fácil, no crees?-me dijo-y ya llevas 3...

-Sí...y tu llevas 3...-le dije-también.

-Diablos...bueno...¿A qué país te gustaría viajar...?

-Esa es fácil...a Rusia.

-Rusia...¿porque?-me preguntó.

-Ya agotaste tus 5 preguntas-le dije con un sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara-Y…me encanta Rusia por la sus mujeres y el vodka…Acabo de sonar Emmett, cierto?

-Si-dijo-Bueno…te toca a ti…A mi ya se me acabaron las preguntas-me dijo con fingida tristeza.

-Sip…me toca-dije feliz-¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad?-pregunté...y la verdad no se donde había sacado el valor para preguntárselo…

-Oh-dijo Bella sorprendida-Bueno…esa está difícil, pero…a los 17 años-dijo ella poniéndose del color de un tomate.

-Uh…bueno...me falta 1…la pregunta final-dije yo.

-Sip…¡Hazlo ya! Me desesperas!

-Oh…que raro…tiendo a tranquilizar, no a exasperar…¿de verdad te estoy exasperando?

-No, pero ya te hice gastar tu última pregunta…

-¡Hey! Eso es trampa-le dije.

-Nop…No lo es-me dijo-haha, te quité tu última pregunta…

-¿Sabes que?-le dije-creo que ya deberíamos irnos…llevamos 1:45 minutos desde que Emmett se fue…

-Rayos…ósea que tenemos como 2 horas aquí?

-Sip…-dije mientras pedía la cuenta.

-Pues creo que entonces sí tendría que irme…le prometí a Alice que la acompañaría a torturarme hoy.

-¿Qué persona en su sano juicio va a torturarse?-le dije mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-Yo quizás no esté en mi sano juicio-me respondió dubitativamente-pero es mi mejor amiga, y si no la acompaño de compras me mata…

-Ósea que la tortura es por ir d compras…pero yo creía que a las chicas les gustaba eso-dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Si…pero con lo hiperactiva que es Alice, te cansas y ella sigue igual-dijo ella levantándose también de la mesa-pero sabes, algún día te la presentare…Ella es como totalmente lo opuesto a ti…

-Esperare que me la ´presentes-le dije.

-Bye, nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba.

-Adiós-me despedí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...un nuevo capitulo...espero que les gusten y dejen Reviews!<strong>


	10. Compras

**Ya saben! Los personajes no me pertenecen porque son de Stephenie Meyer, pero, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

-¡Bella!-gritó Alice, al verme entrar al centro comercial.

-¡Alice! no es necesario que grites-le dijo Rosalie-asustaras a todas estas personas...

-Bueno...¿Cómo estás Bells?-dijo más calmada.

-Bien Al...y tú?

-Mejor, ahora que estoy aquí para comprar-soltó una risita, la cual me dio escalofrios...Rose se estremeció a mi lado...

-Tengo tanto miedo-susurró Rose.

-Yo tambien-le dije.

-Bueno...chicas no se queden ahí paradas...VAMOS!-dijo dando sus caracteristicos saltitos.

Rose y yo nos miramos y fuimos tras ella. Luego de más de 2,000 horas de trabajos forzados (sí, trabajos forzados) con Alice (y no estoy siendo exagerada!) nos fuimos a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa vi el cielo y es que esos trabajos forzados me dejaban cansada. Me dediqué a darme una ducha y prepararme algo para cenar, encendí ta televisión y estaban dando un episodio de _Fleek_ en _DOG,_ así que lo ví. Una vez que terminé me fui a la cama, puse el despertador y me deje caer en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

**Alice POV**

Luego de que Bella le pagara a unos 15 guardias para ayudarnos con las bolsas, Rose y Bella me arrastraron fuera del centro comercial...¡eran unas exageradas! No llevabamos ni 6 horas cuando ya se querían ir!

Decían cosas como:-¡Alice! ¡Me duelen los pies!

-¡Alice! ¡Esto es trabajo forzado!

-¡Alice! ¡Me siento sucia! etc...

Así que me fui a casa, una vez que terminé de poner toda la ropa que compré en el armario, me dispuse a darme una ducha, cenar y dormir...pero no sin antes ver televisión. Mañana haría cosas sin importancia.

**Jasper POV**

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí al apartamento, debía hacer tarea (bueno mejor dicho terminarla) e irme al pub con los chicos...

Cuando estabamos listos salimos al pub...esta vez a Emmett le tocaba elegir a cual pub iríamos, después de tomar un taxi (por si acaso) Emmett nos señaló uno llamado: "Besos Porno" (Nota de autor: No se me ocurrió otro nombre xD). Miré a Edward y Carlisle para ver sus expresiones, Edward miraba a Emmett con cara de pocos amigos y Carlisle tenía los ojos como platos...Emmett los miró y sonrió:

-Y tu Jazzy ¿Qué opinas?

-Un nombre bastante original-dije yo-espero que no sea un bar gay...no me gustan que me toquen el trasero.

-Cero tarumas hoy-dijo Emmett con su habitual cara de idiota a lo _Finn Missisipi _el chico de _Fleek _la serie de gente loca que cantan...-Eso creo...

-Bueno...-dijo Edward entrando, nosotros lo imitamos...

* * *

><p><strong>Final de capítulo! les advierto que no describire lo que pasa en el bar...no tengo la suficiente imaginacion hoy...dejen REVIEWS!<strong>


End file.
